


The Weapon-smith and the Water-dancer

by Paratti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratti/pseuds/Paratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are not a song. But they are a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weapon-smith and the Water-dancer

Arya Stark will never wed Gendry Waters.  
There will be no merging of Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark in their children.  
She will take no husband. She will wear no crown.

Gendry Waters will never wed Arya Stark.  
There will be no recognition of who his father was and his name will never be washed clean.  
He will never place a stag cloak around her shoulders. He will make weapons.

He’ll make weapons for her - weapons as strong, supple and as powerful as she is.  
Steel that will drink the blood of their enemies.  
Blades so fine they will kiss as they kill.

He won’t wear her down with armour.  
Or with the demands of love.  
He’ll be there for her.

She’ll take what he gives so freely and hold him in the night.  
She’ll drink moon tea so she’s free to take him and her vengeance.  
She knows he’ll be there for her.

It’s not what Ned would have wanted for his little girl.  
Cat would have been horrified.  
Jon – Jon would understand.

Because somehow; somehow it works.  
The weapon-smith and the water-dancer.  
It’s not a Song of Fire and Ice but it is one hell of a dance – and it’s all their own.


End file.
